


Overwhelmed

by iffervescent



Series: Feel [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Filth, I cannot emphasise the WRECKED enough, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan gets wrecked, and ridiculousstamina!Yibo, and sexobsessed!Yibo, featuring softboyfriend!Yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent
Summary: Xiao Zhan is tired. Yibo is horny. There is a solution to this.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Feel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809589
Comments: 41
Kudos: 879





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please note the tags this fic is deeply loving and also fucking filthy, full on somnophilia here folks, and frankly I’m blaming you all because the amount of thirst for manhandling in this fandom is INSANE I love it I love you all, enjoy.
> 
> Dedicated to anesilva, my awesome reader who leaves awesome comments ❤❤❤ the creampie stuff is especially for you ahahaha

“Look at our little Bo-di!” Sungjoo coos, and Yibo gives him a blank look through the screen. His UNIQ brothers are squished together so they can all see him at once, and even though they’ve done nothing but tease him since the start of this call, he still fiercely wishes he was squashed up next to them.

“Sungjoo, our Bo-di is a _man_ now.” Yixuan says, because he is every bit as much of a shit as the others even if he hides it better. His dark eyes glint as he smirks at Yibo. “He’s got his own show, his own apartment, his own _boyfriend…”_

The others all make totally over-exaggerated awed noises. Yibo shoves his middle finger up at them even whilst blushing on the inside. He knows and they know how truly genuinely happy they all are for him.

“Hey, where is your beautiful boyfriend?” Seungyeon demands, peering around as though Yibo has got Xiao Zhan hidden just outside of frame. Yibo wishes.

“Seungyeon is a Wei Ying fan.” Sungjoo coos, and this time Yibo gets to watch as the teasing is directed at someone else and an immediate tussle breaks out. It only stops when Yixuan sits on top of Seungyeon with Sungjoo in a headlock. Wenhan, who for once wasn’t at the centre of the drama, picks the camera back up and gives Yibo a beaming thumbs up.

Sometimes Yibo looks at the four guys who basically helped raise him and wonders how he managed to end up as normal as he did.

“Zhan-ge’s still in bed.” He answers the last question, not because he wants them to know but because he really likes saying those words. _His_ Zhan-ge is in _their_ bed, warm and sleepy and fucked-out. “And no, I’m not going to wake him up just so you can look at his face. This is the first time he hasn't had an early call in three weeks.”

“Uh huh, sure, and it’s not because you _exhausted_ him with extra-curricular activities or anything.” Seungyeon says, and none of them bother to hide their smirks. Yibo pauses just for a second to check if there’s any sound from the bedroom, and then smirks back.

“If you’re asking if he’s still asleep because of how good I fucked him…then yes he’s still asleep because of how good I fucked him.”

His brothers all collapse into a pile of flailing limbs and howls of laughter and furious blushing, because none of them are as hardcore as they like to pretend. Yibo just smirks at the camera some more. Actually it had been Xiao Zhan fucking him last night, that beautiful face of his focused and intense as he slammed into Yibo again and again. That had just been the first round though. Later when he was too tired to move Yibo had still got to play some more, getting himself off by fucking Xiao Zhan’s thighs until they were covered in his come, and then just because he was in the mood wanking off again until he added to the mess, whilst Xiao Zhan lay there and shivered.

This new thing that they’ve been doing for the last little while, where Yibo gets to treat Xiao Zhan’s body like it’s his own personal plaything…yeah, Yibo really likes it. And he likes what it does to Xiao Zhan too, makes him go all breathless and shivery like it feels so good he can’t bear it. He’s always completely pliant afterwards, so Yibo gets to wrap him up in his arms and feel like the greatest guy in the world with how good he took care of his boyfriend.

“Hey, Yibo!”

“Yibooooooo.”

“Guys, he’s thinking about Xiao Zhan again, look at the dopey look on his face.”

“Whose face are you calling dopey?” Yibo demands. He just gets laughed at some more.

“Probably thinking about going back to bed and finishing what he started.” Seungyeon laughs. “Would you even bother waking him up Bo-di?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Yibo replies, rolling his eyes. “I hope you and your hand have a lovely evening together.”

Wenhan starts cackling hysterically so Seungyeon jumps on him. Unfortunately Sungjoo was in the middle so he gets squished and starts shrieking his head off. Yibo watches them through the tiny screen sadly. He misses them so much.

The view shifts, rises. It’s Yixuan, carrying the camera away from the chaos behind him. Yibo sits up a little straighter and gives his hyung his full attention.

“Yibo. Things are good between you and your guy?”

“Yeah.” Yibo’s voice cracks a little and he clears his throat hard. He doesn’t want to sound young right now. Xiao Zhan worries so much about being too old for Yibo – he doesn’t get that Yibo’s big fear is that he’s too young for Xiao Zhan. “Yes, things are good.”

“Ren-jie said that you’re practically living together now.” There’s no judgement in Yixuan’s calm gaze, even whilst he’s revealing that he’s been keeping tabs on Yibo via his manager. Typical. “How long have you been together now?”

“Coming up on a year.” Yibo can’t stop the smile spreading over his face at the thought. A year since that first time he sat on Xiao Zhan’s bed and kissed him. They’ve dealt with nosy cast mates, international fame, moving in together, manager drama, fan drama, work-life-balance drama…and Yibo literally can’t imagine an existence where he doesn’t come home to Xiao Zhan anymore. He doesn’t want to either.

“You look happy Bo-di.” Yixuan says quietly, and Yibo knows he’s blushing as he glances down to hide his gaze. His hyung laughs at him, but it’s a nice laugh. “Good I’m glad. I’ll let you go back to your guy now, I’m sure it’s rare you two get a morning together.” It is. Yibo literally wouldn’t have answered the phone for anyone other than his brothers. Yixuan raises a finger in a mock-telling-off. “You go easy on him though Wang Yibo. We all know what your _energy levels_ are like.”

Yibo flops back onto the couch and lets out a huge breath as soon as the call ends. It’s rare that all five of them can talk at once, he hadn’t realised how much he missed it. And seeing his brothers so happy about him and Xiao Zhan…it makes up for some of the secrecy and hiding and stress, at least a little bit.

He rises and pads carefully back into the bedroom, but he really didn’t need to bother being quiet. Xiao Zhan is still completely conked out. He’s been working eighteen hour days the last few weeks, pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion, and his manager gave him some sleeping tablets so he’d stop looking like a zombie. He’s only on the lowest dose but Yibo’s pretty sure a stampede of elephants couldn’t wake him. He slides back into bed and gathers his boyfriend up in his arms, Xiao Zhan making a sleepy noise and nuzzling in and Yibo just puts his face in his hair and breathes deep with happiness.

The only downside of the pills is when Yibo’s horny in the morning he has to wait patiently until his Zhan-ge wakes up. But at least he’s got permission to keep himself occupied. Yibo lets his hands drift down till they’re groping Xiao Zhan’s arse and then he amuses himself just gently squeezing for a bit. Honestly, he could spend hours just stroking Xiao Zhan’s body.

Xiao Zhan stirs, starting to wake up, and nuzzles even closer, sliding a leg over Yibo’s. The move opens him up, so that the tips of Yibo’s fingers are suddenly brushing against his hole and Yibo sucks in a quick breath. Fuck, he wants to slide his fingers inside, get Xiao Zhan ready so that the second he wakes up Yibo can fuck him instantly. He can imagine Xiao Zhan’s eyes just starting to flutter open, just as Yibo shoves his cock inside, going wide with shock…oh great, now he’s properly hard. And he’s going to have to stay like this until Xiao Zhan finishes waking up.

Unless…

_Would you even bother waking him up Bo-di?_

No.

That is _not_ okay. Yibo has permission to touch, he doesn’t have permission to…do that.

Yibo looks down at the top of his boyfriend’s head. He can just make out a sharp jawline below that, and further down a little pink nipple. Further below that is the lump in the blanket that’s his own rock-hard cock, apparently totally happy with the idea of fucking his Zhan-ge whilst he’s still asleep.

Yibo’s head thumps back against the pillow. Goddamnit.

“Bo-di…?”

“Oh thank fuck you’re awake.” Yibo says, and then he’s rolling Xiao Zhan over and kissing him instantly, his hands already pulling the blankets away. Xiao Zhan’s legs spread for him on auto-pilot and Yibo has to suck in a breath at how hard that makes him, Xiao Zhan always so ready and willing to take his cock. Maybe he’d be willing even if he was –

Yibo firmly tells his brain to stop it. Right now he needs to focus on giving Xiao Zhan a perfect morning lie-in and sleepy sex experience. Whatever…else…he’s thinking about, it’s just going to have to wait.

~

So.

Obviously it’s Seungyeon’s fault mostly, for making that stupid comment. But something Yixuan said is also rattling around Yibo’s brain.

_We all know what your energy levels are like._

Yibo’s never really bothered thinking about his sex drive before. Most dancers he knows are either horny 24/7 or barely care what sex is. Yibo likes sex. And he’s usually good for a couple of rounds as well. Sometimes Xiao Zhan is, and sometimes he’s so tired he can’t do much more than give Yibo sleepy kisses and tell him to wank off and come on him (which Yibo fucking loves doing, so he never has a single complaint).

But he knows it’s one of the things Xiao Zhan worries about, part of the whole ‘too old for Yibo’ package. Which is dumb, because Yibo would rather be celibate than have sex with someone other than Xiao Zhan. Hell, Yibo would happily wank off in the shower by himself every single day for the rest of his life, if Xiao Zhan never wanted to have sex ever again, rather than lose the man he loves.

Things are simple like that in Yibo’s brain. They seem to always get a bit more tangled up in Xiao Zhan’s, but that just gives Yibo an opportunity to be a good boyfriend and help him untangle them. Yibo is constantly on the lookout for opportunities to be a good boyfriend. Xiao Zhan worries about stupid things like sex, Yibo worries that one day Xiao Zhan will realise how incredible he actually is and how he deserves the best partner in the universe and how Yibo is lacking in pretty much every single area, except for possibly the size of his cock, which Xiao Zhan seems very happy with.

Okay, so.

Yibo would like to be having sex with Xiao Zhan pretty much all the time. But Xiao Zhan’s so exhausted with his recent project that their sex life has definitely taken a dip, and Yibo knows that Xiao Zhan’s worried about that (he shouldn’t be! but he is! so Yibo needs to fix it anyway!). Xiao Zhan really likes how much Yibo likes him – he likes that Yibo is obsessed with fucking him. And he _definitely_ likes Yibo using his body how he wants. So…maybe…he’d like the idea of Yibo using him whilst he was asleep? Yibo gets sex, Xiao Zhan gets sleep, Yibo gets sex, Xiao Zhan gets to know Yibo’s still crazy for him, Yibo gets sex…

Hmmm. It could work.

Now all Yibo needs to do is think of a way to discuss this gently and maturely with his boyfriend.

~

“Zhan-ge, can I fuck you whilst you’re asleep?” He asks whilst they’re eating breakfast the next day.

Xiao Zhan swallows his spoonful of congee, puts the spoon down, swivels round in his chair, and looks at Yibo. Yibo can read his eyebrows very clearly. They say:

_XZ: Yibo what the actual fuck_

“Too much?” Yibo asks, scraping his own bowl clean. He’s got dance practice in an hour and normally he prefers not to eat beforehand, but Xiao Zhan wasn’t disappearing at the crack of dawn for a change so Yibo had jumped at the chance to have breakfast together. Xiao Zhan had cooked for them both with a happy little smile on his face, Yibo brushing a kiss against the back of his neck whenever he’d had to move past him in the kitchen.

Hm. Maybe the vibe of the morning so far had been a bit different to a kinky sex thing.

“Wang Yibo, I love you,” here Xiao Zhan pauses to give him a quick kiss. “But if you wake me up in the middle of the night by fucking me I may never forgive you.”

Yibo shakes his head instantly. He’d never disturb Xiao Zhan’s rest like that. “Zhan-ge, trust me, those sleeping pills you’re on, you’d sleep through the fire alarms going off. You could even raise the dosage a tiny bit just to make sure I didn’t wake you.”

Xiao Zhan stares at him. He looks extra handsome this morning, in a pale blue sweater that makes him look soft and cuddly, his hair falling into his eyes. Yibo leans forward and smirks at him.

“You’d be so asleep I could do whatever I wanted to you and you’d never wake up.”

Xiao Zhan actually _trembles._ Yibo is hard, instantly, his cock a thick line in his shorts. He wants to take Xiao Zhan back to bed and suck his cock until he comes, and then hold his hips down and keep his mouth on him until Xiao Zhan is begging for him to stop. Unfortunately, Xiao Zhan clearly recognises the look on his face because he jumps off his chair and runs round to the other side of the counter.

“Yibo! I have to be at the shoot in an hour!”

“But ge…” Yibo is basically stalking him around the counter. He’s obsessed with how desperate Xiao Zhan looks right now, his cheeks already flushing pink, like if Yibo gets even just a hand on him then Xiao Zhan’ll fold into his arms and Yibo will be able to do _whatever he wants._

Yibo sighs and goes back to his seat. Xiao Zhan prides himself on being a professional and taking every single engagement seriously. Just because Yibo _could_ drag him back to bed and make him late, doesn’t mean Yibo _should._

Being a good boyfriend really sucks sometimes.

“Thank you Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan murmurs, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek as though he knows exactly what Yibo did and why. He still looks like he’d love to get bent over the counter and fucked hard, but also he’s smiling at Yibo, that big smile that lights up his entire face.

Being a good boyfriend is the best feeling in the world.

“I’ll do the washing up.” Yibo adds, noticing Xiao Zhan glance at the clock. He gets another smile, and dares to lean in for a proper kiss before his boyfriend disappears off to be beautiful for other people all day. When he pulls back Xiao Zhan is looking at him with his head on one side.

“Yibo…do you really want to do that?” He blushes a little as he says it and Yibo nearly forgets what the question was.

“I pretty much always want to be fucking Zhan-ge.” He says with a shrug. This isn’t news to Xiao Zhan, but it’s worth repeating, especially when it makes him blush even pinker. “And this way you’d still get your sleep. Plus, I fucking love that I would get to do whatever I wanted to you.” He smirks again. “And then you’d wake up full of cum and I could tell you all the nasty things I did to you whilst you were asleep.”

Xiao Zhan’s jaw actually drops, just drops open, and his whole face goes bright scarlet. Then he’s out the door before Yibo can blink, leaving him glad he got a goodbye kiss before he scared his boyfriend off with his terrible deviant kink. Yibo’s a _little_ worried though, can feel an itch between his shoulder blades the whole time he’s doing the cleaning, and then lets out a massive sigh when he picks up his phone after to find a load of heart and kissing emojis. That’s fine. Even if Xiao Zhan says a definite no, they’re still good and that’s all that matters.

~

Xiao Zhan doesn’t say a definite no. But he doesn’t say a definite yes either. He doesn’t actually say anything, but Yibo pays close attention to how his boyfriend’s brain works and knows that means Xiao Zhan is still processing, and if Yibo hassles him about it then it will just be stress for both of them. The past year has taught Yibo to work on his patience a lot.

The first sign he gets, that makes all his muscles tense as though he’s already balls-deep, is that Xiao Zhan starts taking a slightly higher dose of his sleeping pills. He doesn’t take them all the time, because they already talked about how bad it is to rely on something like that (and he’s only allowed to take them when Yibo is staying over, because the idea of Xiao Zhan being on his own and _actually_ sleeping through fire alarms is terrifying), but when he does…the larger dose makes him a bit groggy in the morning, and makes him snore _very_ loudly for a bit, but once his body adjusts he’s basically just like before.

Except he sleeps very, very deeply.

They’re lucky enough to have another lie-in one morning. Yibo woke up, went and played with his lego for a bit and then came back to bed for a nap, all before Xiao Zhan starts to sleepily stir and Yibo helps him wake up the rest of the way with kisses.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes flutter open so slowly. He’s warm and heavy and Yibo feels a hot tug in his belly of pure _want,_ looking at him like this. It’s tempered by love though, a lightness in his veins when Xiao Zhan scrunches his nose up and yawns cutely. He looks embarrassed when he finally wakes up enough to see Yibo lying there three inches away and staring at him. There’s a quick flash of something over his face and then he shifts closer with a smile.

“Ah, waking up to Lao Wang’s handsome face is the start of the best morning ever.”

It catches Yibo off guard, both the compliment and the nickname that brings back memories of that first perfect summer, and he can feel his face going pink. Xiao Zhan sniggers at him and wraps an arm round his waist, so pleased with himself it’s adorable. Yibo wracks his brain for a counter-attack.

“Hmmm, how can you be surprised? I would gaze at Zhan-ge’s beautiful face every second of every day if it was allowed.”

Xiao Zhan snorts and squeezes his waist. His eyes have fluttered closed again. Yibo pulls him closer, hefts Xiao Zhan’s thigh over his hip and gently rocks them together. Xiao Zhan barely stirs at the manhandling, but it lights a fire down Yibo’s spine as always. And with Xiao Zhan all sleepy and warm in their bed, his eyes closed like this, it’s making Yibo think about –

“What did you think, when you looked at me just now?” Yibo murmurs, pulling his Zhan-ge even closer. He’s got a hunting instinct now, something inside his head that just _knows_ when Zhan-ge has had a deliciously kinky thought go through his. Xiao Zhan turns his face so that it’s hidden in the pillow, but his cock is hardening alongside Yibo’s and he reaches down to take them both in hand.

“It – ah! – it was nothing, Bo-di.”

“I know you too well for that Zhan-ge.” Yibo gives him a firm squeeze and Xiao Zhan moans. It’s so hot under the blankets like this. Yibo pulls them even tighter together, wanting to feel all that skin against his. “What was that first thought that went through your head?”

Xiao Zhan bites at his lip. His eyes flick up to meet Yibo’s and then meet them head on.

“I wanted to ask if you’d done it. That – ah, Yibo, right there – that,…that thing you said you wanted to do.”

Xiao Zhan’s first thought upon waking up was whether Yibo had fucked him in his sleep. Yibo has to fight not to roll them both over and actually fuck him on the spot. He manages instead to give him a gentle kiss. “I wouldn’t do that without talking to you about it more ge.”

“I know, I know.” Xiao Zhan’s hips are rocking firmly against his, his cock gone slippery in Yibo’s hand. He’s _really_ turned on. “I just…”

“You wanted it.” Yibo grits out. He can’t resist ducking forward to bite down hard on Xiao Zhan’s neck, shocking a startled noise out of him. His cock’s so hard it feels like it’s about to explode. “You wanted to wake up all wet and filthy from me fucking you during the night.”

“Yes…” Xiao Zhan’s eyes have gone huge and liquid. He’s clinging on to Yibo’s shoulders as he jerks them both off furiously. Yibo wants this. He wants Xiao Zhan to come just at the _thought_ of Yibo helping himself to his body like that. “I want…Yibo…”

“You want me to _use_ you.” Yibo gets out, and Xiao Zhan makes a desperate gasping noise and comes, hips jerking wildly as Yibo pulls him through it. He goes boneless after, a pliant, trembling mess, and Yibo just looks him over with satisfaction, thinking about how much better it's going to be the first morning after Xiao Zhan wakes up and finds he’s been taken all night. Xiao Zhan’s come is still in his hand so he smears it all over the other man’s belly, and then it only takes a couple of strokes to add to the mess. Xiao Zhan makes a noise when he realises Yibo is literally just covering him in come, but he takes it obediently anyway.

They lie there side by side for a while afterwards, too-hot and too-sticky and both panting for breath. Eventually Xiao Zhan cuddles up a little closer.

“Is it…is it okay that we like this stuff?” He asks hesitantly. Yibo just raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t understand the question. Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows come down in the little furrow that shows he’s thinking. “I mean…it’s not a normal thing to do, right? I think most people would react…badly, if they knew that we liked doing this.”

“So?” Yibo snorts. What’s that got to do with him and Xiao Zhan? “You like it and I like it. That’s all I care about.”

“So straightforward of you Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan says, teasing, but there’s something admiring in his eyes as well that makes Yibo feel proud. And also still a little horny. He sits up to give his Zhan-ge a kiss and a hopeful look.

“So, can we try it properly sometime?”

“Oh god.” Xiao Zhan puts his head back in the pillow and makes several long strange noises. Then he goes quiet, thinking. Yibo puts a hand on his arse and squeezes contently whilst he waits for the thinking to be over. Xiao Zhan finally looks up and stares at him. And then he smiles.

“Sure, Yibo. You can fuck me when I’m asleep sometime.”

He squeaks when Yibo pounces on him, and then doesn’t get a chance to make any more noises after that.

~

It’s a while before it happens. Because, schedules. Yibo puts it in a safe place in the back of his brain – enough so that he doesn’t forget it, but not so that he gets antsy and frustrated thinking about it every day. He and Xiao Zhan have another few conversations – what’s allowed, what isn’t, how they’re going to feel afterwards, stuff like that – and then he’s not sure where Xiao Zhan puts it in his own brain. Until one night, when he is.

Yibo’s flight home is delayed and the airport is mayhem, and the plans he’d had for a cute evening in with his Zhan-ge are ruined. Xiao Zhan sends him funny emojis to keep his spirits up but they start flagging as the hours go past and finally Yibo orders him to bed. He’d rather have a nice morning together than Zhan-ge exhausting himself keeping Yibo company from afar.

He feels better the second he gets home and can sense and smell Xiao Zhan as soon as he walks through the door. All the lights are off, and when he peeks in Xiao Zhan is a snuggled up lump in their bed, so Yibo raids the fridge for a quick snack and showers the airplane smell off him before finally slipping into bed beside him.

Xiao Zhan snuffles when Yibo pulls him into his arms, nudging his head against Yibo’s shoulders impatiently until he’s found a comfortable spot and immediately turns back into a deadweight, completely asleep the whole time. Yibo smiles to himself and strokes over his boyfriend’s body, feeling the low-level disquiet that he always gets from travelling nowadays slowly disappear as he reacquaints himself with Xiao Zhan’s skin. He strokes down the line of his spine, curves his hand firmly around _his_ hip, gives his gorgeous arse a firm squeeze and –

Oh.

_Oh._

Xiao Zhan is wet and sticky with lube, right where Yibo’s fingers press against his hole. It could have been that Xiao Zhan was entertaining himself before Yibo got home…but no, he would have cleaned himself up. If he’s left himself wet and open that’s because he wants…he wants Yibo to…

Heat shoots through Yibo and he’s instantly hard, his stomach muscles tensing at how quickly blood rushes to his cock. Fuck, he’s desperate already, if he doesn’t calm down he’ll come within three seconds once he gets inside.

Yibo forces himself to breathe as he reaches down with more intent. Xiao Zhan has beautiful hands, delicate and expressive and _small._ He can’t prepare himself the way Yibo can. Yibo presses two of his fingers inside, feeling the pressure instantly. But it relaxes after a moment – god, Xiao Zhan is so relaxed – and he pushes in another one, just pressing them in and out as he pleases, feeling Xiao Zhan’s body shift helplessly with the movement.

Xiao Zhan makes another little snuffling noise when Yibo moves him onto his front on the bed, pushing his legs apart so he can fit between them. He pauses to give his boyfriend’s cheek a quick kiss, just because. And then he focuses lower down. The light in the bathroom is on and Yibo can see everything.

He can watch as he puts the head of his cock against Xiao Zhan’s hole and start to press inside.

Xiao Zhan takes it so prettily, Yibo’s cock sliding all the way in to the hilt. There’s no resistance, just tight firm pressure. Yibo pets his hip in praise, arranging Xiao Zhan’s body just how he wants it so he can get a little bit deeper, watch as his cock slides in and out, forcing that tiny hole to take every inch. He misses Xiao Zhan’s noises, his little gasps and moans, but there’s satisfaction coiling in his belly as he leisurely makes himself feel good.

It feels _too_ good. Yibo’s going to come sooner than he wants. Xiao Zhan’s body is tight and hot and it’s turning Yibo on an unbelievable amount to think about how he’s going to get to do this whenever he wants. Fuck, he could do it more than once tonight. He might not even need to use lube next time, just leave a load in Xiao Zhan’s arse so he’s left all full and wet for Yibo to fuck, and then Yibo can just slide on in…

Yibo is _aching_ now, taking a firm hold on Xiao Zhan’s hips so that he can drive in even deeper, fucking him forcefully. Even now Xiao Zhan doesn’t wake up, not even with Yibo hammering him into the bed – when Yibo slides a hand round he’s half-hard, and that’s another punch in the gut for Yibo, the idea that Xiao Zhan’s body loves getting fucked so much he can get hard in his sleep for Yibo’s cock. Yibo lies himself flat so he’s completely covering Xiao Zhan’s body, so he can shove his face in his neck and breathe in his lovely scent, and then just fucks him brutally with quick snaps of his hips until he comes, grunting as he thrusts deep the last few times and fills Xiao Zhan up.

Xiao Zhan is still fast asleep when Yibo rolls off him, smug and satisfied. Fuck, there’s nothing that compares to giving his gege a good fucking. He gives Xiao Zhan another kiss and strokes a hand through his hair, gentle and comforting, and then reaches down to play with his hole for a bit before letting out a massive yawn. Fuck, that was amazing. Sleeping next to his gege is a close second though, so he wraps his arms about his boyfriend and lets his eyes drift closed.

~

It’s the middle of the night when Yibo wakes up needing to piss. He pads to the bathroom with his eyes half-closed, takes care of business and stumbles back to bed. Xiao Zhan has shifted so he’s basically starfishing across the bed – this happens quite a lot – so Yibo stands there smiling fondly at him whilst his sleepy brain tries to figure out how to fit, and also absent-mindedly admiring his arse. Then he remembers he’s allowed to do more than just admire, so Yibo gives himself a few tugs to wake his cock up and climbs back on.

Xiao Zhan’s loose and slippery for Yibo to fuck back into, feeling the mess of come he’s already left inside once. Yibo fucks him happily, slow and steady and just enjoying himself, roughly groping along his sides and his thighs just because of how much he loves touching him. God his Zhan-ge is so perfect – the most perfect –

Yibo comes again, a slow deep orgasm that spreads outwards from his gut as he buries himself deep. Xiao Zhan takes it so well again, just sighing softly in his sleep as Yibo presses kisses over his shoulders. Yibo is going to have so much fun telling him about this tomorrow, describing how amazing it felt to leave all that come inside him. This time when he reaches down he can feel how hot and swollen Xiao Zhan’s hole is, how tender it becomes when it’s Yibo’s personal plaything.

Hmmm. Maybe Xiao Zhan is going to want to be fucked as soon as he wakes up. It must be sore. If Yibo fucks him then it'll absolutely wreck him.

Before he falls back asleep Yibo has enough sense to stumble into the kitchen and drink a large glass of water. He’s using up a lot of fluids tonight.

~

The second time Yibo wakes up it’s close to the morning. There’ll still be a few hours before Xiao Zhan stirs though. Yibo cuddles him for a while, and then kisses him a bit. Xiao Zhan actually stirs at that, his lips briefly pressing back. He’s not waking up, just reacting, and Yibo smiles at the thought that Xiao Zhan just can’t not kiss back. Then he plays with Xiao Zhan’s cock for a while, loving the sight of it in his hands. Xiao Zhan had told him very firmly that Yibo was not allowed to try and make him come during all this - Xiao Zhan isn’t a teenager anymore, his body isn’t primed to come in his sleep and he doesn’t want Yibo rubbing him raw trying to make it happen. They’d agreed Yibo would make it up to him in _other_ ways. So Yibo just has a little grope and a possessive squeeze or two, and then his hands wander back to Xiao Zhan’s arse.

His hole is still hot and tender and _so fucking wet._ When Yibo dips his fingers inside they come away smeared with come and lube. Yibo rubs them together and then over his cock, stroking himself until he's rock-hard and dripping again. Then he rolls Xiao Zhan onto his side and presses up close behind, shoving the tip inside.

He wants to be careful now, to take care of Xiao Zhan, but he also wants to come inside him again. So he fucks just the first couple of inches carefully in and out, feeling his eyes cross at how good and tight Xiao Zhan’s arse is around the head of his cock, and strokes the rest himself. When he can’t take it anymore he gets a hand on each cheek and spreads Xiao Zhan wide and gives one hard thrust in, every single inch, hips jerking helplessly as he leaves a third load of come inside. When he pulls out a thick glob of white tries to follow his cock and he quickly shoves it back in, rolling Xiao Zhan back onto his front. When he falls asleep again it’s with his fingers still there, keeping his come safe inside.

~

“Yibo…”

“Hm?” Yibo yawns hugely and hears his jaw crack. Wow! That was the best sleep he’d had in ages. He’s even slept longer than Xiao Zhan, that never happens! He shifts sleepily and hears a whimper and immediately cracks one eye open.

Xiao Zhan is sprawled out on his chest. His cheeks are flaming red and he looks like an absolute mess, and glancing further downwards Yibo can see why, as the memories of the night come crashing down all at once. His large hand is still curved over Xiao Zhan’s arse with the fingers still inside and he can feel how incredibly wet he is – god, what does that feel like for Xiao Zhan? Can he guess how many times Yibo came inside him? There’s so much of it it’s still trying to drip out now. Yibo gives his fingers a gentle tug and Xiao Zhan gasps instantly, the noise he makes when he’s close to coming, and now Yibo can feel his cock hard along his own thigh.

“Did you – you did…”

“I did.” Yibo confirms, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes flutter closed as he shudders desperately. His hands are clenched so hard on Yibo’s arms he can feel them press on the bone. Last night was one of the best of Yibo’s entire life but this – he also likes this – the noises and the reactions and the desperate expression on his Zhan-ge’s face. He looks overwhelmed. “I fucked you so good Zhan-ge. You slept through all of it but your body knew just what to do. I could have fucked you another dozen times, you felt so good around me.”

“How…how many…?”

“Can’t you tell?” Yibo brings his mouth down close to Xiao Zhan’s ear. “Can’t you guess ge? You must be able to feel how wet you are. How many times did I come in you?”

“Oh, fuck, _Yibo_ …um, fuck, um, twice?”

Yibo snorts, fucks his fingers in quick and hard so that Xiao Zhan chokes on air and clutches at him some more.

“Three times ge. I fucked you open and left three loads in you.” When Xiao Zhan just stares at him with eyes like a deer’s Yibo smiles again. “Want one more?”

“Oh, fuck. Yes.” Xiao Zhan says, and Yibo flips him onto his back without another word, shoving his legs up so he can look at his handiwork in the light of day.

Xiao Zhan looks _wrecked._ There’s come literally dripping out of him as Yibo watches, his swollen hole desperately fluttering. It’s been fucked open most of the night, no wonder it feels empty now. And his gorgeous cock is dark pink and hard against his belly, so Yibo gives it a few firm strokes as he roughly jerks himself back to hardness. His own cock is probably going to be out of commission for a day after this, but he wants to come inside Xiao Zhan again so fucking badly it doesn’t even matter.

“You’re filthy Xiao Zhan,” he says as he starts to press back inside. “So much of my come inside you and you still want more. Did you like me using your little hole all night? I loved it. Your beautiful body, all for me.”

“Oh god, Yibo, _please.”_ Xiao Zhan arches back, shaking all over, but his arms are reaching up and Yibo obediently folds himself down so Xiao Zhan can wrap his arms and legs around him, clinging tight. There’s tears leaking out of his eyes and Yibo feels pride in every bit of him at the knowledge that he’s the only person who has ever, the only person who will ever, get to see Zhan-ge this way.

“My perfect Zhan-ge…” he murmurs, fucking in deep. He can feel his own come squelching out, smearing across his thighs. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Full.” Xiao Zhan gasps out. He looks dizzy with it. He’s pressing their faces together and Yibo can feel the moisture there. He wraps his own arms around him and squeezes so hard Xiao Zhan gaps. “Full…all full up with you Yibo.”

“Mmmm.” Yibo loves the sound of that. “Shall I keep you like this Zhan-ge? Get you a little plug to wear so you can keep my come inside? You’ll always be able to feel how much I want you.”

“Ah, ah, _fu_ – Yibo, please, _please_ –” Xiao Zhan’s just gasping desperately now. He’s got a hand between them and Yibo can feel it rubbing furiously at the head of his cock and Yibo recognises the signs – he scoops up Xiao Zhan’s arse in both hands and bends him further in half, drilling down furiously for half a dozen thrusts and then Xiao Zhan is coming with a hoarse cry, come spilling across his belly.

“Last one ge, think you can take it?” Yibo whispers. He can’t believe he’s going to come four times. That’s just what Xiao Zhan does to him. There’s slickness all around his cock, a wet mess of come, and he fucks hard a last few times, Xiao Zhan making little whimpering noises underneath him, and comes again. Only a few spurts this time, but enough to push more tears out of Xiao Zhan, and leave come running out of him in a steady stream when Yibo pulls away to look.

“Wow Zhan-ge, look how sloppy you are,” he says, and Xiao Zhan gives a startled hiccup and bursts into tears.

Yibo gathers him up and holds him tight until the tears ebb away. When Xiao Zhan has gone soft and pliant he picks him up and carries him into the bathroom and then into the shower. Xiao Zhan leans against him the entire time Yibo is scrubbing him off, just enough to turn his pale skin slightly pink all over, the water hot enough to ease away any aches. The bed is a disgusting mess, so once he’s dried his Zhan-ge off Yibo puts him on the couch with a blanket and some water and manages to steam some dumplings from the freezer without setting fire to the kitchen. He comes back and rearranges Xiao Zhan so the other man is firmly on his lap, and then watches with delight as Xiao Zhan picks up a bun in two hands like a child and eats it carefully with tiny bites, and then another one, and then curls back into Yibo with a happy sigh.

Xiao Zhan’s only cried like that twice before. The first time Yibo freaked the fuck out and made everything much worse. But he understands now, that when Zhan-ge is wound too tight, sometimes the release can be overwhelming. But that it’s worth it.

“I am the luckiest man in the world.” Xiao Zhan murmurs softly, his nose pressed into Yibo’s neck. His eyes are still a bit red-rimmed but otherwise he looks content and peaceful. “My boyfriend takes the best care of me.”

It’s Yibo’s turn to shiver, all the way down to his toes. Xiao Zhan is completely honest like this, laid bare for all the world to see, and knowing that he means those words makes Yibo want to cry a bit himself. He rubs his face against Xiao Zhan’s hair to hide it.

“This Bo-di is the lucky one, he has a boyfriend who’s even beautiful when he cries.”

Xiao Zhan snorts and elbows him in the ribs and they have a brief tussle before curling back in to each other. They’re pressed close, every inch, and Yibo could happily spend the rest of the day just like this. Well, except – he reaches over to the table, grabs a bun and eats it in three bites. Xiao Zhan’s peering up at him with one eye and makes a disbelieving noise.

“Do you know what I would give for your metabolism Bo-di?”

“Well, you do make me do most of the work,” Yibo starts, and then they’re off again, squirming and slapping at each other on the tiny couch. Yibo finally gets Xiao Zhan pinned – he’s slippery when he’s mad – and bites him on the earlobe to quiet him down. He gets a quiet huff for his troubles, and then Xiao Zhan lets him curl up around him again. Normally Xiao Zhan is the big spoon when they’re on the couch (because of that single extra inch Yibo doesn’t resent at all) but right now he wants to be held and Yibo is more than happy to oblige.

They both have evening engagements, but the rest of the day is theirs. Yibo stretches over to grab the remote to find something mindless to watch, and puts another bun into Xiao Zhan’s hands. He’s left his phone on the table - Xiao Zhan’s is still in the bedroom, he’ll grab it when he fetches more water – and he notices when it starts to flash at him, a name popping up on the screen.

“Is it important?” Xiao Zhan asks drowsily from Yibo’s chest. Yibo has no idea how he can still be sleepy – Yibo was the one up half the night fucking him senseless. He lets his hand drift down to Xiao Zhan’s arse for a gentle squeeze as the other tilts the phone screen up towards him. He smiles.

“Just Seungyeon and the others,” he says, and clicks decline. It’s rare that he and Xiao Zhan get a morning together, and this time, his brothers can wait.


End file.
